


Raspberry Beret

by DDUDUKOO



Category: I Don't Know How But They Found Me (Band), Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: 1980s, 80's Music, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1980s, Angst, Brendon Urie In Heels, Dallon is obsessed with Prince, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, My First AO3 Post, New York City, Panic! at the Disco References, Period-Typical Homophobia, Ryan and Z are a chaotic duo tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23548075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DDUDUKOO/pseuds/DDUDUKOO
Summary: "i think i love her."The 1980s are high energy, glamorous, and destined to be remembered for years to come. Many glittery stories come out of this decade, including a cliche love story between the bad boy and the new boy in New York City.Basically, 80s brallon.(also posted on wattpad.)
Relationships: Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Josh Dun & Dallon Weekes, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Ryan Ross & Dallon Weekes, Ryan Ross/Jon Walker
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. he (prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> this story is meant for entertainment purposes only. i am not trying to cause any harm or disrespect to any of the people used or mentioned. please do not harass any of the real life people. they are trying to live their lives while we live ours. we can be creative without being disrespectful. be kind to one another.
> 
> with that said, let's enjoy the story.

As I watch him sit on my bike, pretending he was driving the parked machine, I can't help but admire him.

He's wearing my jacket, which is a bit small on him since he was a few inches taller than me, and my sunglasses. I chuckle at the toothpick between his lips as he tries to imitate me. It's not his best impression of someone, but I am still fond of it. His head is thrown back and he is belting along to the song on the radio. It is the title track from the _Purple Rain_ album. One of his favorite songs from Prince, the love of his life honestly. I should be jealous, yet after watching the movie I can't help but grow a liking to the musician as well. Was pretty sexy.

He looks over at me, and holds out his hand. I push off the tree I was leaning on and walk over. I take his hand and grin as he pulls me closer to him. He wraps his arms around me, and rests his chin on my chest. While sitting on my bike, we awkwardly sway.

"Purple rain, purple rain," he softly sings to me.

He has a unique voice. Smooth and soothing, but also rough and piercing. If I could, I would let him narrate my life through his singing. I don't know if I can even go a day without one diddly from him.

He stares up at me, so fond and soft. His blue eyes smiling at me. I grin down at him and run my hand through his hair.

"I only wanted to see you underneath the purple rain," I sang, and cup his face.

He smiles, and fuck that was the most brightest thing ever. Impossibly brighter than all the stars and sun combined. Brighter than my future. Brighter than the billboards in the heart of our city. I can't believe I was even able to cause a smile so bright sometimes. I do not deserve his purity. I do not deserve his kindness.

I do not deserve him and yet, he gives me himself.

He gave me the best gift I could have ever asked for.

He pulls away and continues to sway his upper body to the guitar solo of the song. His face illuminated in the golden rays of the late sun, and he hums along. He is lost in his own world, and that's when I knew.

He is my person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> twitter: idkhowariana  
> wattpad: loveyswift


	2. one

He is never taking the bus again.

Dallon groans as he tries to rub out the melted stain off his jeans. A mother and her damn kid decided to plop down next to him, and it just so happens the kid was holding an ice cream cone. A chocolate ice cream cone. Next thing Dallon knew, the front of his jeans looked like someone decided to take a dump on him.

This one of the many reasons as to why Dallon hates kids.

Of course, the mom doesn't apologize or anything. Just shrugged at Dallon and got off at the next stop. As if Dallon wasn't already irritated, sugary goodness just made it even worse.

He really shouldn't be mad at a kid for something that is expected of them at their age (even though it is Dallon's favorite pair of jeans). Ever since Dallon woke up this morning, he's been nothing but unpleasant. Probably due to the fact that he needs to find an apartment soon because he can't stay in the motel for long. He only has so much money saved up to stay another night while trying to feed himself and pay for transportation (and taxi is going to be way more expensive). If anything, he needs to knock himself on the head for thinking New York City was the best place to move to.

(Not like he had much of a choice.)

He rubs at the stain once more before deeming it decent enough and tugs down the front of his button up to try and cover up most of it. Looking like a slob at the apartment interview is not a good first impression. Hopefully this guy does not pay attention to his crotch area at all.

After the adjusting, Dallon viciously scrubs at his hands with the soap and water then heads out of the gas station's bathroom. He pulls out the flyer in his pocket and looks at the address typed on there. It's only a few blocks away, he can walk the rest of the way. The walk will also give him time to practice being polite and not sound so desperate (even though his stupid brain keeps reminding him that he is screwed if he doesn't get an apartment soon and his chest tightens everytime the thought crosses his mind).

Mumbling is all that can be heard from Dallon as he makes his way to the apartment. The only basic information he got from the flyer was that it was a two bedroom apartment and this guy's roommate just recently moved in with his fiance. Rent wasn't the worst, they could easily split it.

Why is Dallon talking like he got accepted as a roommate? He really needs to work on not getting his hopes up.

He walks up the building steps and heads inside. Glancing at the paper again, he heads inside the elevator and presses the button for the second floor. Dallon leans back against the wall of the elevator and shuts his eyes as it starts to head up.

"Be polite. Be polite," he mumbles to himself. His stomach was doing a dance to torment him.

The elevator doors slide open and Dallon drags himself out. He turns down the hall and immediately found the number he needed on his left. That was way too soon for Dallon's liking.

'2B'.

Dallon never feared a number and letter so much until now.

He straightens out his shirt to try and cover the stain more, but it was pointless. A little bit of the brown is still peeking out. Dallon huffed in frustration and glared at his crotch. That would be his luck.

Rolling his shoulders, he looked back up at the door and took one last deep breath. Before his mind could even process anything, his hand takes leader and knocks on the apartment door.

 _'Abort! Abort Dallon!_ ' His brain screams.

Dallon, one foot placed behind the other and ready to spin around, freezes when the door to 2B opens up. Well, there goes the chance of running away.

A man that stood a few inches shorter than Dallon, shirtless and wearing sweatpants that hang pretty low on his hips rubs his irritated eyes. The curls in his hair were sticking up all over, and his eyelids were only halfway open. He was definitely sleeping before. Dallon just woke him up from his sleep.

He could kiss a good first impression goodbye.

The shirtless man yawns and leans against his door frame, "how can I help you?"

Dallon swallowed hard, "I uh, I'm here for the roommate thing."

Shirtless man immediately stood up straight and grins sleepily, "dude! Why didn't you just say so?! Come in!"

He moves out of the doorway and disappears into his apartment. Dallon hesitates, but follows him inside. He closes the door behind him then takes a moment to examine the apartment and is pretty impressed. No, it is not the nicest looking apartment but it was way more decent than the other ones he has taken a look at. Tan colored walls were complimented by shades of red and yellow decor and blue colored furniture. This guy at least had a decent style to his place unlike the others.

Shirtless man was no longer shirtless as he walked back out with a white tee on. He grins at Dallon and holds his hand to shake.

"Name is Josh. What do people call you?"

Dallon shakes his hand, "Dallon Weekes."

"Bitchin'! Well, take a seat Dallon Weekes. I have to make an important call," Josh says and gestures to the couch. Dallon nods and sits on the couch, making himself comfortable but still trying to look polite.

He watches Josh walk over to the olive colored wall phone and press the numbers. He leads against the wall and taps his foot as the phone is ringing. He swears he sees a fond smile and a jump in Josh once someone answers.

"Hey. I have someone." Quiet. "Of course that is why I called. You told me to!" Quiet. "Could you two just hurry it up?" Quiet. "Thank you. Door is unlocked." Josh hangs up the phone.

Dallon chews at his bottom lip and adjusts himself in the seat, "everything okay?"

Josh nods, "just give it a minute or two."

Dallon furrows his eyebrows in confusion.

Suddenly, the door opens. A man with a shaved head walks in with a short girl following closely behind. The girl closes the door behind her and walks over to Dallon. She grins at him, and that calms his nerves a little bit. Yet, he was still confused at their sudden presence.

"He's fine," she comments. Dallon blushes at the compliment.

"No flirting Ashley," Josh replies and walks over to the shaved man, "okay, you're here. Now, why do you want to meet him?"

Shaved man throws his hands up out of frustration, "well, we have to make sure you won't get murdered obviously!"

Josh rolls his eyes and shakes his head. His cheeks turned a light red, and he pats the other man's chest. Shaved man gives a small grin then turns to Ashley and Dallon. His demeanor takes a 180 when his eyes land on Dallon. His eyes narrow at the confused man, and he crosses his arms.

"Are you a murderer?" he asks. His voice was very intimidating.

Dallon quickly shakes his head, "n-no. Nope. No sir?"

The back of his neck felt like a waterfall. His stomach was still doing the stupid dance that made him even more nauseous than earlier. God, he really hoped he didn't vomit all over the floor.

Shaved man calms Dallon's nerves with a simple grin and a pat on his arm, "wicked."

Dallon sighs in relief and slumps back into the couch with all the energy in him suddenly sucked out. Josh grins down at the poor man and sits on the arm of the couch next to him.

"Dallon Weekes, meet your new neighbors, Ashley Frangipane and Tyler Joseph."

Dallon doesn't know if he really wants to live in apartment 2B anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> twitter: idkhowariana  
> wattpad: loveyswift


	3. two

No, Josh does not freak Dallon out. He has been a pretty good roommate with helping him settle in, and even given him space when needed the first few days. Josh was definitely a nice guy and a good roommate.

It's Tyler that freaks Dallon out.

Tyler is a very quiet man who watches Dallon closely, which tends to make the taller man squirm from how uncomfortable he feels. He does not know what he did to make Tyler dislike him, but Dallon will just make sure he stays out of the way.

Which is one of the reasons why he is walking the streets of New York City at the moment. Tyler came over to see Josh and it only took a single glare for Dallon to dash out of the apartment. It isn't really fair how Tyler makes him feel uncomfortable in his own apartment, but Dallon did just move in so it probably doesn't matter to the intimidating man.

While one reason he was out and about was due to being kicked out by his neighbor, the other reason was that Dallon needed to find a job. He can't be a burden to Josh by being a lazy slob. He needs to earn his stay by paying for his half of the rent. Also, it will be his own money he earns. The thought of that sounds pretty nice.

(Having his own money would be really fucking nice.)

Yet, Dallon is a bit picky. One, he does not want to work in any sort of food business because he is positive his anxiety would get the best of him when an angry customer approaches. Also, he is really clumsy thanks to his really long legs and two left feet. It would be best for everyone that he stays away from any business that involves food.

His anxiety would also cut out anything to do with customer service. He just cannot handle a situation involving angry people without it ending in tears and a tight chest.

As for a daycare job, Dallon really does not like kids.

Retail and Dallon? He can't even decently dress himself.

He doesn't have a college degree either, so that eliminates plenty of jobs as well.

With a groan, Dallon slams his forehead against the brick wall, immediately regretting the action as a new pain emerges from the hit. Yet, the mental pain seems to overwhelm the physical feeling. He didn't expect job hunting to be this difficult for him. He ran out of two interviews because the people who were in charge of hiring were eyeing him the same way Tyler was back at the apartment. He just couldn't breathe and he needed air.

Dallon sighs and pulls his face away from the brick wall. He dusts off any rubble that laid on his forehead and slightly winces at a small shock of pain. He most likely has a tiny scratch or two now, but he cannot bring himself to care. The stress from today prevented him from doing so. He bends down, grabs his bag, and heads for the bus stop.

He looks at each store he passes on his way. Dallon encourages himself to study each one for any future trips he would like to make. There was a boutique covered in shades of blue and green with a few chips revealing the red and brown underneath, a tiny diner that claims it serves "the best burgers you'll ever taste", and a few vacant stores. There seemed to not be a lot to offer in this part of the city which almost surprised Dallon. The city seems and feels so alive that it's weird to see any dead spots.

As Dallon nears the bus stop, an object in one of the store windows grabs his attention.

His breath stops and his eyes widen because, _'no way'._

 _Sign o’ the Times._ The latest Prince album.

Dallon knows better. He knows that he should just save the rest of his money for transportation and food. Yet, this album wasn't just any album. It was a fucking Prince album! The only one he does not have yet! It is practically begging to come home with Dallon and join his collection!

Yet, food and bus rides are pretty important. Food keeps him from starving and the bus will help him get to the apartment.

While that is a good and very compelling argument, this album (a freaking Prince album) is even more important.

 _'Fuck it,'_ Dallon thinks. He can regret any bad decision after he makes it anyway.

Without a second thought, Dallon makes his way into the shop and beelines for the album on the display. As soon as he grabs it, Dallon swears it glows in his hands. He can't believe he was actually holding it. The newest Prince album was actually gracing his presence and blessing his skin as it rubs against the soft hands. His heart skips a beat as he studies the cover art, and he mentally screams as he looks over the track list. This was just too good to be true.

Screw the food and bus ride. This album is worth the seven dollars packing up and moving out of his wallet.

"Wow, I do not think I have seen anyone that starstruck over an album since the release of _Thriller_."

Dallon, embarrassingly, squeaks at the new voice behind him and turns around in his spot. He holds the vinyl close to his chest as he looks down at the owner of the voice: a man.

 _'A very attractive man,'_ Dallon thinks to himself and tries to cool the rising temperature in his cheeks.

This man stood only a few inches shorter than him, yet was still taller than average. He is mostly legs like Dallon, but scrawnier than him. He looked as if a slight breeze could fly him across the country. His brown hair is a bit shaggy and longer than Dallon is used to seeing on a man. His facial features fall more on the traditional feminine side due to his brown, doe-like eyes and rounded cheeks. His nose is button shaped, and Dallon has the sudden urge to poke it. He restrains his hands, but he can't restrain his eyes from staring at this man's soft features.

The man smiles amusingly at Dallon, "I am going to guess you are a pretty big Prince fan."

Dallon nods. His voice is too shy to make an appearance.

"Rad! I'm a big fan of him as well! _1999_ was a wicked album. What about you?"

Dallon swallows and whispers, "uh, really love _Purple Rain_." His voice is still not completely with him.

"Epic album!" The man says. He is very enthusiastic.

Dallon only smiles weakly in return. He tries to loosen up and not seem uninterested in the conversation. He didn't want to be rude to the man. He seems very nice.

 _'And attractive,'_ Dallon's brain reminds him.

The man takes notice of his tense appearance and takes a step back to give him breathing room, "sorry dude. It has been slow and I'm just bored. Being stuck here by myself until seven is not really fun."

Dallon shakes his head, "no, you're fine! You just took me by surprise." Pause. "Also, how can you be bored at a music shop of all places? I don't know if I'd ever get bored working here."

"You say that now, but wait till you get through all the Beatles albums in one day because it is slow."

"ALL the albums?"

The man grins, "okay, most of the albums."

Dallon chuckles at him. He tucks his hair behind his ear and bites his lip, a tiny grin slowly slips onto his face. No, Dallon is not flirting. He is just shy around attractive strangers.

"I'm Dallon Weekes," he says and holds a hand out.

The man takes his hand and gives him a firm shake. His hands were a bit more rough compared to Dallon's.

"Ryan Ross. Good to meet you Dallon Weekes."

Dallon nods and pulls his hand away. He holds up the album, "should I pay for this at the counter?"

Ryan shakes his head and smirks at him, "nah. I like you dude. You haven't annoyed me in the past five minutes. That's a new record for me." He shoves his hands in his pockets and heads back to the counter. "It is all yours."

As much as Dallon would like a free album, it just didn't settle right in his stomach. He shakes his head and follows Ryan to the counter, "wait, let me pay you. It's not fair to you if I don't."

Ryan turns back around and leans forward on the counter. He raises an eyebrow, "I'm literally giving you the album. That's my choice. I think I'll be just fine without seven dollars."

Dallon sighs, "I understand. I just don't think it's fair that I am getting something out of this and you're not. Let me repay you or something."

The employee raises an eyebrow at his customer and rubs his chin as he goes into a deep thought. Dallon watches him closely and does his best to ignore any strange conclusion his brain tries to make about Ryan as each second passes. He rubs his fingers together to help quiet his mind.

Ryan snaps his fingers and points his index at Dallon, "okay, got it. You want to repay me?"

He nods.

"Well, my friends and I are performing at a bar tonight right after I get off work. You come and watch the show, then buy my dinner after. Deal?"

Dallon furrows his brows in confusion, "you just want me to watch your show?"

"And pay for my dinner."

"Why?"

"Because Z owes me dinner, and she knows it! Yet, she magically forgets every damn ti-!"

Dallon waves his hand, "no, no. The dinner part I get and understand. Why do you want me to watch your show?"

Ryan shrugs, "well a bigger audience is always nice! Need more people to come out. Also, we'll be doing a Prince song, so you'll be benefiting from watching the show."

Dallon takes a moment to consider. He knows he should get some rest so he could continue job hunting tomorrow, and save up on the remaining money he has. Yet, he hasn't really done anything fun since he has moved to New York. He had been spending his first few days stuck in a motel and looking for an apartment and job. He got the apartment, and all he has left to worry about is finding a job. Going out and possibly meeting new people (if he doesn't hide himself in the back of the crowd) while having fun probably won't kill him.

Just one night to relax.

One night to breathe.

With his mind set, Dallon leans down on the counter in front of Ryan and quirks an eyebrow at him, "which song?"

Ryan grins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> twitter: idkhowariana  
> wattpad: loveyswift


	4. three

"Holy shit, I love Camisado! I'm tagging along!"

Dallon raises an eyebrow at his overly enthusiastic roommate, "you've been to Camisado?"

Camisado is a New York music venue and bar that caters to the younger crowd and is home to underground bands. Dallon first heard of it from a flyer hanging on a telephone pole on his second day in the city. While the place isn't nearly as popular as CBGB on Bowery, it seems to have a good amount of people come in.

"Of course! Actually, one of the acts I really like is scheduled to play tonight!" Josh says. "Haven't seen them play in awhile! I'm tagging along dude."

Dallon shrugs. The more the merrier.

"Alright. We need to be there by fifteen after nine."

Josh grins, "tubular! I'll go let Tyler and Ashley know!"

A groan nearly escapes Dallon's mouth once Josh mentions Tyler, but he manages to hold it back in time. He has to be polite because Josh is the reason he even has a roof over his head right now. Even though the last person Dallon wants to socialize with is the creep known as Tyler Joseph.

With regret, Dallon politely smiles at Josh and nods. Hopefully the addition of Ashley will make things more bearable. She has been nothing but nice like Josh, even though her hands tend to go straight to his chest way more often than he'd like to admit. Maybe Tyler's looming presence won't bother him a lot tonight with her there.

"I am going to get ready," Dallon says, "why don't you go let them know about the plans?"

Josh nods at Dallon before heading out the front door and over to their neighbors' apartment. Dallon takes note of the skip in his roommate's step as he watches him walk out.

For a few seconds, Dallon waits incase Josh comes back for something in their apartment. When he is sure that Josh will be gone for a few minutes, Dallon makes his way over to their telephone. He picks up the phone and punches in a familiar number. The two simple actions made his stomach churn uncomfortably. He rubs his fingers together to calm his thoughts.

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Ring._

_Rin-._

"Hello?"

Dallon releases breath he didn't know he was holding. He smiles, small and shaky.

"Hey, it's me. Ho-?"

_Click._

Dallon tries to not take the action to heart.

~

Camisado is exactly what Dallon pictured as a music venue. The place is crowded with young adults consuming alcohol and pressing their sweaty bodies together, and the aroma was drugs and sex. Dallon does not really understand the appeal for those scents, but he doesn't judge those who breathe it in like oxygen.

The crowd is more crowded near the stage and Dallon is grateful that Ashley is holding on to his wrist and pulling him through everyone. They manage to snag a decent spot up front. Dallon ignores the glares being sent their way and looks down to make sure Ashley wasn't being squished. She was very short, and he was afraid she could be trampled on at any moment. Ashley looks back up at him and grins before cuddling into his side. Dallon lets the flirty move slide since he was sure she wasn't planning his murder unlike Tyler.

Speaking of Tyler, Dallon looks around to see if he could spot either his future murderer or his roommate anywhere. He manages to catch a glimpse of the pair sitting at the bar and chatting. Tyler's arm was laying on the counter behind Josh's back and his body was slightly pressed against the other man's. Josh either did not mind or did not notice their bodies nearly pressed against each other nor the other man's stare. A stare that was way too fond for one man to give to another man.

It was a strange sight.

"So, who are we here to watch?"

Dallon tears his gaze away from the odd pair and looks down at the raven hair woman beside him. He grins at her enthusiasm.

"This guy I met. He has a band who plays here. He didn't mention what time though," Dallon replies.

Ashley nods, "well I am always down to see new acts. Although, I'm really excited about one of my favorites playing tonight! Josh and I adore them."

"Yeah? What's their name?"

Before Ashley could reply, a man dressed in light wash jeans and a black tank hops up on stage. The crowd cheers at his appearance. Ashley joins their shouts as Dallon decides to clap along instead.

The guy taps the microphone that is standing in front of him and hops on his toes. His whole body was shaking, Dallon can't tell if it is from nerves or excitement.

"How is everyone doing tonight?!"

The crowd cheers in response.

His grin grows, "gnarly! Well, I am not even going to keep you guys waiting! Ladies and Gentlemen, The Disco Veins!"

Dallon tries to not bust out laughing at how ridiculous the name sounds. Especially since Ashley seems to cheer louder at the band's name. Yet, he was pretty sure disco was left behind in the seventies.

"This is them!" Ashley exclaims. "This is the band!"

Dallon nods and watches the band walk up on to the stage one by one. First person to walk onto the stage was a man wearing medium wash jeans with a light wash jean shirt and carrying a bass in his hand. He scratches at his brunette colored beard before grinning at the crowd and waving. He settles in his spot and puts on the bass' strap then turns his focus to his instrument, and starts adjusting the chords to his liking.

The second person to hit the stage was another man in a pair of dark wash jeans and a simple white button up. He carries a pair of drumsticks with one hand and pushes brown strands out of his eyes. The drummer looks up and waves at the crowd as well, then makes himself comfortable behind the drum kit.

A woman walks up this time. A simple, black turtleneck with medium wash jeans graced her petite body. Her dirty blonde hair was in a high ponytail and accompanied with bangs lying neatly on her forehead. Her smile was blinding and so mesmerizing that Dallon can't help but stare at her beauty. She blows a kiss to the crowd and skips her way over to the keyboard.

The next person is Ryan. He dressed himself in a pair of brown pants with a white button up and a jean jacket over it. He is carrying a guitar and sending a wink to the crowd. Once he and Dallon lock eyes with each other, he gives him a thumbs up and a shit eating grin. Either because he made it to the show, or because Ashley is still latched on to him like a child holding on to their mother. Dallon just nods back at his new friend.

Ryan walks up to the main microphone and grins, "okay. You all know the drill."

Suddenly, everyone starts stomping their feet including the band. The crowd gets more aggressive with each stomp, that Dallon is actually worried they will fall through the floor.

Ryan cheers and claps along with their stomps, "ladies and gentlemen, he is the man who you can't stand. The man who can rock not only your girlfriend's bed, but her dress as well. The man with a forehead the size of a skyscraper-!"

An agitated _'Ryan!'_ came from the side stage.

Ryan snickers, "sorry! Anyway, he is not only your host but your friend, brother, pet, and lover! He is Brendon Fucking Urie!"

As soon as the new pair of feet hit the stage, Dallon's heart stops.

The man who calls himself Brendon Urie runs out on stage with a special flare in his steps. His purple striped pants and glittery white tank stood out from the band's casual appearance. His walk is flawless and confident considering that he is wearing black platform boots. He has no problem jumping around the stage. Once he turns to the crowd, Dallon could clearly see the purple glitter painted over his eyes and the midnight color his lips were dressed in.

Dallon's mouth feels dry once he sees the lips.

Brendon pushes back the black strands of his hair from his face and grins at the crowd. He cocks his hip to the side and throws his head back. He releases a loud moan and the crowd screams louder while Dallon's cheeks heat up and he adjusts his pants as they suddenly feel tighter.

Brendon throws his head back up and walks to the mic, his hips swaying dramatically. He grabs the mic and places his mouth up against the metal, his heavy breathing echoes through the building. The crowd goes even crazier at the simple breathing. The singer grins against the mic and hums in content. It's as if he is being fed from the crowd's excitement.

"Hey," Brendon says, and takes a moment for the crowd to scream back at him. "Wow, that is probably the sexiest noise I have heard so far tonight. Think you guys can make it sexier?!"

The crowd just screams. Dallon is sure he is going to have a hard time hearing the next couple of days.

Brendon on the other hand seems to have no problem with the noise. Instead he bobs his head to it and smirks. He turns away from the crowd and looks at Ryan.

"Ryan, baby," Brendon says once the crowd quiets down, "what is your damage? You know bullying is not nice."

Ryan rolls his eyes in a playful manner and leans into his own microphone, "you're a big boy Brendon. I'm sure you can handle the few jabs I give you."

Brendon just sticks his tongue out before turning back to the microphone, "why don't we get some music going?!"

The crowd cheers, more eager and less patient. Brendon nods at them and turns to the drummer. The drummer grins at his singer and holds up his drum sticks.

"One! Two! One, two, three!"

The drum sticks fly down and the band springs to life.

The familiar notes fill Dallon's ears and he grins. His body begins to move along to the upbeat tempo of the song. He doesn't even care about how bad his dancing moves probably look right now because nobody else in the crowd is really any better. Everyone is too wrapped up in the melody to even care how they look right now.

Dallon looks at the stage and stares in wonder at The Disco Vein's singer. He resembles Mick Jagger in how he flails his arms and swings his hips. He throws his head around and runs his hands through his hair. Brendon's face is already so flushed from his quick movements and his eyebrows are furrowed in a way that has Dallon adjusting his jeans once more.

The singer grabs the microphone and wraps one leg around the stand. He presses his lips up against the metal once again and hums.

_"I was working part time in a five-and-dime. My boss was Mr. McGee."_

That voice.

_"He told me several times that he didn't like my kind, 'cause I was a bit too leisurely."_

Holy shit, that voice.

_"Seems that I was busy doing something close to nothing, but different than the day before."_

Dallon is starstruck as he watches the singer in front of him. The singer with a deep tone and a strong delivery.

_"That's when I saw her, ooh, I saw her. She walked in through the out door, out door."_

Sliding over to his left, Brendon leans his head on his keyboard player's shoulder and holds the microphone up to her as the chorus begins.

_"She wore a raspberry beret. The kind you find in a second hand store. Raspberry beret, and if it was warm she wouldn't wear much more. Raspberry beret. I think I love her."_

Brendon grins at the woman, and plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek. The kiss leaves behind a black stain on her rosy cheek.

Dallon wonders how the kiss felt.

Brendon twirls his way back to the microphone stand and sinks down to his knees. He grips the stand tightly and presses his face against the cold metal.

_"Built like she was. She had the nerve to ask me if I planned to do her any harm. So, look here I put her on the back of my bike, and we went riding down by old man Johnson's farm."_

Dallon keeps his eyes on the stage as Ryan makes his way over to his lead singer. The guitarist sways his hips to the melody and winks down at the male. Brendon turns his head and grins up at him. He then turns his whole body Ryan. His hand reaches out and slowly slides his up on the inside of one of the long legs in front of him.

Dallon's eyes go even wider at the action. The fact that the singer —a _male_ singer— is being so close and sensual with another man on stage in front of a huge crowd amazes him.

He looks around at the crowd and is shocked to find that the crowd doesn't even seem too bothered by it. Sure, there are a few folks who roll their eyes and scrunch their noses in disgust, but the majority seems to be eating it up. They cheer even louder at Brendon's hand traveling closer and closer to Ryan's crotch area.

Dallon can't help but feel a sense of relief when the bassist kicks at Brendon's lower back and glares. Ryan blushes and shakes his head with amusement. With a wink sent to the bassist, Ryan returns to his spot on stage. The bassist watches him walk off with an odd look in his eyes before stepping back to his place. Between the two string players, Brendon rolls his eyes at his bandmates and jumps back into the song.

_"The rain sounds so cool when it hits the barn roof, and the horses wonder who you are. Thunder drowns out what the lightning sees. You feel like a movie star."_

Brendon slowly stands back to his feet and walks closer to the edge of the stage. The toes of his shoes did not touch the stage floor anymore.

_"Listen, they say the first time ain't the greatest, but I tell ya if I had the chance to do it all again. I wouldn't change a stroke 'cause baby I'm the most with a girl as fine as she was then!"_

With a swift turn, Brendon spreads his arms out and falls back into the crowd. The crowd is quick to hold him up and carry the young man over their heads as the keyboard player takes over the chorus of the song.

_"Raspberry beret. The kind you find in a second hand store."_

Brendon bobs his head along and just starts singing random lyrics in the mic. Mostly a constant repeat of 'raspberry beret'.

_"I think I... I think I... I think I love her!"_

He taps on the arm of a person holding him up in the crowd and motions to be let down. The hands of those holding the man up carefully let him down on the ground. Brendon grins at them and pushes his way to the stage.

Ashley squeals and squeezes Dallon's arm as they watch Brendon push through the people. They were directly in the singer's path on the way to the stage. As the male gets closer and closer, Dallon's body continues to heat up. His body feels as if it's on fire, and he is sure his face looks like a tomato as of now.

All attention is on the electric singer and his journey to stage. No one even notices a random leg being stuck out in his path. Not even Brendon notices it because he was wrapped in the crowd and their energy. Not until it was a second too late, and his own foot catches on to the ankle. His arms wave and his body flops forward.

Acting on instinct, Dallon reaches out and grabs the singer right under his armpits before he could break his face on the dirt dressed floor. Dallon feels pair of arms grip onto his biceps for balance and a face fall onto his chest. Dallon's heart beats faster at the sudden warm breath hitting his chest.

The world seems frozen in that moment. All Dallon could feel was the hands gripping onto his arms and the breath hitting his skin. All Dallon can see is the black hair tickling his chin. He tries not to shiver from the sensations.

Dallon takes a slight step back to give some breathing room, but never letting go. Instead, his hands slide further down to the hips. The man in his arms does not let go either. Instead, he takes a chance to slide his hands up to Dallon's shoulders.

Finally, the singer looks up. His dark brown eyes bore straight into Dallon's own pair. All he can do is stare at those eyes, because he has never seen a pair of brown eyes as gorgeous as these. He didn't even know the brown shade could be this capturing and enchanting. Even Ryan's light, honey color cannot compare to this dark, rich tint.

 _'Th_ e _y are so beautiful.'_

Brendon grins up at the stun man, "hey, thanks! Saved my face there sweetheart!"

A quick pat on Dallon's cheek and Brendon continues his walk back to the stage.

Dallon's hand shakily reaches up to his cheek, and his fingertips graze the tingling spot from where Brendon's hand made contact. His breath is shaky and his eyes close in pleasure as his touch intensifies the tingling on his cheek.

It wasn't the cheek kiss he was curious about, but he is pretty sure the hand pat is as euphoric as the kiss would have been.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading!  
> twitter: idkhowariana  
> wattpad: loveyswift

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!
> 
> twitter: idkhowariana
> 
> wattpad: loveyswift


End file.
